The Butterfly Effect
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: In their first year, Draco extended his hand to Harry in friendship. In the books, Harry refused. This fiction changes all of it. In this fiction, Harry has accepted Draco's hand, and is now a Slytherin. Something has changed, but for better or worse?


**/\ /\**

**/ \ \/ \**

**/ \ / \**

**\ / \ /**

**\ / \ /**

**\/ \/**

**Changed For Better Or Worse?**

**Disclaimer :: **J.K. Rowling created Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and all of the other Harry Potter characters; as well as her Wizarding World. I am, as well, making no profits from this fan fiction. Please enjoy!

**Notes :: **This takes place in the fifth school year for Harry. Please remember that many things will have changed since the first year.

Harry could remember it as if he was back in first year. He could still remember it. The day that Draco Malfoy had extended his hand in friendship, his hand in alliance. Harry had no idea what he was going to go through on that day, but he had shaken the Malfoy's hand, and now he was part of him. Harry had never even been sorted to Gryffindor. Once his hand met with Draco's he was part of a whole new world.

On that night, when Harry's name was called from Professor McGonagall, Harry had walked with pure confidence. Draco had already been sorted into the house of Slytherin, the house of the snake. Seconds later, it was Harry's turn. Dread had filled his body before he slowly walked up to the hat. Within seconds of sitting down, he was sorted into the Slytherin house with Draco.

That was nearly five years ago. Harry currently lay back in his four-post bed. His head was turned toward the side some, his breathing normal. Across the room could be heard the sound of a snowy white owl. His glasses lay on the bedside table. The thin male's eyes fluttered only slightly before opening slowly. The brilliant green seemed to shimmer with the morning tears of just waking from his long nights rest.

A groan from the bed beside his caused Harry to look over. Though he still couldn't see what exactly was over there, he knew who the person was that lay in the bed. A small smile moved onto the dark haired males lips. He sat up slowly, reaching his hand over to gently grasp around his glasses. Pressing the spectacles up his nose slightly, he looked over once more to where the platinum blond haired male lay.

Draco's pale form lay silently. His face the look of an angel. His sheets were pulled up tightly to his chest, hiding the lean form underneath. No one would guess that such a male was so snappy. No one would guess that this teenager, one that looked so much like an angel, would be so mean to others on a normal basis.

The image didn't last as long as Harry had wished though. Draco was soon shifting as he woke from his sleep. The Slytherin boy sat up, his eyes half open from waking so early. Within seconds Draco had moved his hands before his face, rubbing at his pale gray eyes slowly to make sure he could see better. He didn't wish to actually be blind today.

Within moments, Harry had stood from his bed. He pressed his arms up over his head, allowing himself to stretch while his stomach shifted out just a bit from the pose, his back arched forward. Draco's eyes had followed Harry slowly and a smirk moved onto his lips before he too stood from the bed and did the same stretch. Harry had looked over at that time, and gulped some, seeing Draco's nude chest. Draco never slept with a shirt on. Harry knew that, but he still couldn't help himself. Draco just…was too bloody hot to not stare at.

"Staring again Harry? If you keep doing that I might start to think you fancy me." Draco stated, a smug look over his face.

Harry flushed a few shades of red before turning away. He sighed and walked slowly to his closet, opening the doors and looking over toward the robes. He reached forward, pulling out some for himself as well as some pants and other necessities. He was about to take his shirt off before he felt an odd presence behind him.

Turning around slowly, Harry nearly jumped when he spotted the platinum blond hair. He gulped and watched Draco silently. Draco stood there, arms crossed over his fine toned chest. They stood for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes before Harry looked away. Draco smirked and turned, walking slowly to the closet. Harry let out the small breath that was caught in his chest before walking to his bedside.

Within moments, Harry was left in his boxers. He pulled on the khaki pants and buttoned them before pulling on the white undershirt. He grabbed the green and silver tie, putting it around his neck and securing it before pulling on the gray vest lined with green and silver. He stood there silently before pulling on the cloak and pushed some hair from his eyes.

When Harry looked up, Draco was changed and getting his things together. He brushed some hair from his eyes before pulling on his shoes, his eyes leaving Draco. Harry couldn't help himself. Draco was a very attractive man. It was just how he dressed or just how he looked, but Draco was attractive. Bloody hell was he attractive.

Shaking his head from the thought, he stood and grabbed his bag. Harry sighed, walking silently out of the room to head up from the dungeons and to the Great Hall for the first breakfast of the school year.


End file.
